With In Hell
by narutodippy
Summary: Pain and sorrow wrapped around Lee like a blanket of darkness after he was hurt. His pain blinds him from the truth that threatens to take his last chance of happyness. Lee Rape, one sided Yaoi and teen preg.


Whith in hell 

Do not own Naruto!!! In any way!!

Ok just for a small warning. This story involves rape, violently gorish seens, and really sad depressing things. You have been warned.

Means thoughts

means flash backs

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The tragedy that has unfolded

"Lee!! Lee breath!!"She screamed franticly at the shaking genean that lied before her. She had never seen him like this before. Of all the people who this could have happened to she never would see Lee being victim to something so horrible.

He was bleeding from were the kunai were stuck in his hands. He was shaking uncontrollable. His blood stained body was covered in burses and cuts. _Lee Please don't let this happen again. If only I was here They would have taken me instead._

"Lee, I'm here. It's going to be ok. You're safe now." It was all the pink haired genean could say. She was starting to cry at the sight of him in so much pain. His sensei finally arrived along with a metical team. Tenten and Neji weren't far behind.

When Tenten saw Lee she instantly passed out. Neji would of, if lee didn't start to scream when the metical nin went to move him. Sakura couldn't tell if he was screaming because of the pain from his body or if he took them as a threat.

"Stay back!!! Don't touch me!!" Gai-sansei felt his pain. Lee was crying and screaming. What he just went through would make the strongest ninja crack.

"Let go!! NO!!" Lee kept screaming this and trying to get away. The metical nin had no choice but to sadate him with an anesthetic.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's POV

It has been three days since the incident. Lee hasn't eaten or even slept since then. He has been completely silent. We all waited outside his room waiting to here how bad he was. Tsunade came out the room.

"Team Gai. Please follow me. You too Sakura." I stood up and followed them into a room next to lee's. Her face was grim. Every one was tense from her look. I felt my heart in my throat when she closed the door.

"Lee has suffered sever internal damage. His body is in shock and his blood presure is very low from his blood loss. Thier is a posibility of brain damage from the lack of oxigen. His cuts also have a high chance of getting infected. And..." Every one in the room hung on her words. But It scared me. I knew Tsunade-hime more than anyone else. She didn't falter. Hell she could say someone died with a strait face. But there was something that was over the top this time.

"Lee...will never father a child." Tsunade said in a strained voice. Everyone was in shock. I felt my tears wanting to burst from my eyes. But not about lee. It was out of knowing what I must do. I had to tell them now.

Normal POV

"That's not true." Sakura said in wisper. Tsunade looked at Sakura with a questioning look on her face. She knew that wasn't a protest but, a statement.

Everyones eyes were layed on the Konochi in question. Sakura could feel thier eyes and wanted to hide from them. But she knew it was now or never. She lifted her head and and took a deep breath ready to tell them all the truth. "I'm pregnant with his child."

All four sets of eyes were filled with shock. Sakura felt her legs freaze as thier eyes looked at her harder than before.

"WHAT!?!" Neji finaly screamed braking the defoning silence. Everyone was serprized by the usally silent Hyuuga's out burst. Tenten was in aw at all that had happened. So many things didn't add up. One, Sakura constantly said she wouldn't date Lee if he was the last person on earth. Two, Sakura was a metical ninja so she knew all the facts. Three, Lee wouldn't do anything like that...Would he?

Sakura just stared at the floor with a grim look on her face. She began to shake as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't help but to cry. With this news, things could go strait to hell in a hand basket for her. For all she knows she could be rejected and seen as a whore.

"Sakura..." Tenten walked over to her and rapped her arms around her.

"It's alright Sakura," Tenten whispered to her. Neji was still in shock of all he just heard. Lee was unable to have a kid and yet Sakura just said she was pregnant! And with Lee's child too add salt to the wound!

"Sakura, You know what could happen to you." Tsunade said in as a perfetional voice she could use at the time. Sakura stopped crying and looked up at her sensei.

"This is the only child Lee will ever have. I-I wont let him live without one. I'm prepared to take any gamble, even if it's with my life."

"You may die."Tsunade said in a shaky voice. Neji finally came back to reality with that.

"Wait, first Lee is...T-then Sakura tells us she's Pregnant! With lee's child none the less! And now this!?!"

There was a loud gasp outside the door followed by two thuds. Tsunade walked over to the door with a strern look on her face. She opened the door to see Hinata and Ino KO'ed on the floor with Naruto looking like he was a gaping fish.

"Wait S-S-Sakura's pregnant!?!"Naruto yelled for the whole word to hear. Naruto was literally over loading his brain. The concept of his team-mate Pregnant with the child of his best friend was shock enough to shut down his brain completely.

"Naruto!?! Did you just hear that!?!" Naruto looked at Sakura like she sprouted a second head. Sakura lowered her head in shame. Naruto instantly sofedned his face trying to calm the now crying Sakura. But his atempts were interupted by an unexpected guess.

"S-Sakura, you're pregnant?"Said a voice that belonged to none other than Lee. Lee had hurd most of the conversation unfold from the other room. But the news of Sakura's hidden pregnacy shocked him. He had to double check from what he had hurd.

He had struggled to move since his body was still weak from before. He had to lean on the wall for suport. But seeing his angly crying gave him the streanght to move.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I should have been more..." Before Sakura could finish her sentence she felt Lee's arms around her. She didn't know how to react.

"Arigato Sakura. Arigato." She could feel Lee's tears falling on her. For a moment she wasn't sure how to react. She was half expecting him to hate her.

For once in Naruto's life he was speechless. Every one was. Tsunade thought it would be good if she had left the two alone. She motioned to have Neji, Tenten, and Gai to leave with her. They left the room closing the door leaving the two to thier much needed discution.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After about Thirty minutes Sakura calmed down enough to talk to Lee.

"Lee-kun, I guess we have to figure this out." Sakura said in a wisper. Lee was about to respond when his legs gave out from under him. His body was too weak to be standing. Sakura grabbed him before he hit the floor and helped him over to the bed that was in the room.

"Arigito Sakura-chan." Lee let a small smile fall onto his lips as he looked up at his angle. Heh, I guess what they said was true, bad things do bring people together.

Lee reached up and pulled Sakura down into a pasionet yet gental kiss. "I love you Sakura-chan no matter what happens."

"Me too." Sakura said before drifting asleep on Lee, Lee folloing her soon after. But his dreams soon brought him back to the hell he had escaped erlyer that day.

_Flash back_

_It was late at night. Lee was on his way home from a long and hellish mission. It always was a hassle to do D rank missions in a fare away country. He was sleep walking basically. He was barely conches of his surroundings._

_There was a sudden blur around him. He awoke from his daze and found three men standing around him. He was through off from thier sudden apearence. A mistake he was going to regret. The tree men rushed Lee and slamed him into a near by tree pinning him to the spot. They grinned at him._

_"Looks like we have a young ninja wondering at night. Shouldn't you be at home playing with your toys?" Lee was now fully awake and a little pissed off. He glared at the men trying to brake free of thier grasp._

_"What do you want with me?"Lee asked after a short wile of strugling. An evil smirk climbed across there faces. They were too happy at the question._

_"To put it simple, you are our play thing."Lee looked at them with a confused look. But soon it hit him on what they ment._

_"Like.Hell." Lee said through gritted teath. He was pulling as hard as he could trying to escape. One of the three men moved towrds him and gripped his chin and turned it side to side as if inspecting Lee._

_"He'll do." The man said in a calm voice. Lee was getting madder by the second. The man lifted his hand above Lee's head and brought it down at full force knocking him out in an instant._

_Lee awoke a little wile later. To a liveing hell to be exact. He was tied to the tree from before. The three men stood looking at him with a sadistic look. The talest of the three made his way over to Lee and grabbed his legs that weren't tied and held them in place wile the youngest of the three grabbed Lee's clothing and cut it off using a kunie._

_"Heh, it seems we'll have fun with him." The middle hight one said as he ran a finger over Lee's now exposed flesh. Lee felt sweet on his body out of fear. The man looked up at him and punched him right in between the eyes. Lee's head slammed into the tree."eh? Why are you sweeting already, we haven't even began yet." The man said in a sweet voice. Too sweet._

_The one who was holding Lee down by his legs flipped him over revealing his opening. "Hey Nanje, how about you loosen him up?" Said the one who was holding Lee by his ankles. The one named Nanje was quick to comply. Lee wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen but he sure as hell wasn't going to like it._

_But his quetion was answered in a matter of seconds as his body was violated by a foren object. Lee gritted his teath as he felt it move deeper inside him. Then he felt it leave him giving him only a small amount of reliefe. But that was taken from him as it re-entered only biger tham before. It then acured to him it was Nanje who was using his fingers to do this to him._

_"Hey now that you've warmed him up lets fuck him!"__Lee felt that as a good time to struggle again. He wouldn't let anything of that nature happen to him._

_"Hey Ina, your the biggest. You can have him." Said the smallest of the three. The one by the name of Ina was quick to comply. Ina levaled himself with Lee exposed entrance. Lee herd the mans pants be removed. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he felt an object being presses on his entrance. Not going in though. Just sitting there, torchering Lee the whole time._

_The one known as Ina began to probe Lee's antrance with his now throbbing erection. Lee could feel it slidding over himself. Every now again pressing on as if about to go inside._

_"Will you stop messing around. If we waist too much time someone might come." The smallest of the three statted. Lee felt his body convolce at the words._

_"AAAAAAAAAA!!!" Lee screamed in agony. Ina was indeed big. Lee could feel his mucles taring as Ina pressed deeper inside him._

_"The little basterd is tight!" Ina said in a streained voice. Lee felt every inch of his body scream out at the unwanted axess. Ina pulled back almost leaving. Lee flet a little relief at the feeling but it was distroyed as he felt Ina thrust deeply inside him._

_"GAAA!!" Lee screached. Bringing a punch on his head making him slam into the tree he was tied to."Shut up!" But Lee couldn't comply as another thrust penitratted deeper than before. Bringing another scream followed by another blow to his head."Shut the hell up!!" Screamed the man who was starting to get mad._

_Lee could feel blood running down his legs. Every thrust bringing more and more. Along with his screams._

_"Nanje if you don't shut him up you're next!!" Ina screamed at the smallest of the three. Lee felt his body convolce as he felt Ina press in again._

_"AAAAMMMMM!!!" Lee's scream was muffled by a fabric being forced into his mouth. He continied to scream into the fabric trying in desperation to excape._

_Ina leaned down next to lee's ear wispering in a suductive tone."Do you like it? Me inside your tight ass? Hmm?" Lee could only respond with a wimper. Ina leaned back and thrusted harder than before making Lee clenched his eyes shut letting out a muffelded scream._

_Unbenonce to Lee, the smallest of the three had slipped infont of him betwean the ropes that sucured him to the tree. Lee had registured in his hearing over his screams, the sound of a zipper. He forced his eyes open to see what the sound was from. His eyes met the sight of Nanje's member mear inches away from his face._

_The shock of the image made Lee jult back. But he instantly regretted his action as Ina's member went harder than all the others. Lee let out a muffelded scream in pain, along with rage at his own actions._

_Nanje removed the cloth that was muffeling Lee's screams. Giving Lee the chance to let out a scream in agony._

_"Shut up you little bitch!" Nanje screamed as he punched Lee hard in his chest. Lee spit up a small amount of blood from the sudden blow. Nanje gripped Lee's face bringing it up so Lee had no choice but to look him in the eyes._

_"Open." Lee wasn't one to listen to them. He refused to open his mouth. But his body was one to complie to let out a scream as Ina hit Lee's prostate sending spazems over his body. Nanje took this as an opurtunity to shove his member into Lee's mouth. After which Lee bit down as hard as he could to remove the obstucting object._

_"AH!! FUCK!!!" Nanje screamed out in pain at Lee's actions. Nanje removed his now bleeding member from Lee's mouth. Lee quickly regretted his actions. Nanje took out a kunie bringing it down to Lee's exposed member. Lee started flailing trying to get away, but it was all in vain as nanje took hold of Lee's member. "Let's see what you do now!!" Nanje screamed as he cut deeply down the side of Lee's member. Lee screamed out as the pain racked his body._

_Nanje repositioned himself at Lee's mouth."Open." Nanje said in a deadly voice. This time Lee complied. Nanje rammed his member deep into Lee's throat causing him to gag at the action. Nanje started to pump in writhem with Ina's thrusts. Making the two members go as deep as posible. Lee felt his tears start to fall down his face finaly giving into defeat._

_Ina started to slow as his inpending orgasm aproched. Avetuly coming to a stop letting his seed flow deep within Lee. Lee screamed onto Nanje's member bringing Around Nanje's own orgasm. Lee gripped the ropes that were around his bleeding wrists trying to have an outlet for the pain._

_Lee began convolcing as Ina's seed burned the shredded skin inside his rectume. Ina pulled out slowly. Savoring the best ass he had ever fucked. After completly pulling out, a small stream of blood mixed with his seed cascaded down Lee's legs. Nanje was next to pull out. Lee felt his stomach convolce spewing the near-toxic substance onto the ground before him._

_Nanje took the piece of fabric on the ground and cleaned himself off. After which he took the Kunie from before nd cut the ropes that were the only things that were holding Lee up._

_Lee landed in his vomit. But he didn't care, his body was in too much pain._

_"Oy, Haje, he's all yours." Ina said to the one who was holding onto Lee's legs._

_"About time!" The one by the name Haje screamed out in iritation. Haje Leaned down and viewed the damage of Lee's entrance." You didn't leave much Ina, did you?" Haje said in a jokeing tone. Ina mearly smiled at Lee expence._

_Haje then pulled out a small kit. It had knives in it of all diferent sizes and shapes. He put on a sadistic smile. meanwile Lee was barily even conches. All his energy had been used already and his fighting spirit was gone. He felt dirty, discusted with himself. But his thoughts were thrown out as he felt pain on his back. He opened his eyes and focused to see what the pain was from. But the pain shot him into a spiral. He felt his body go limp before finaly loosing conchesness._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX**

"NOO!!" Lee woke up in a cold sweet gasping for air. The memory of the dream was still in his head.

"Mmmm, Lee you ok?" Sakura asked half awake. "Ya." Lee said in a shaky voice. Sakura lifted her head and looked at Lee. She saw how he was covered in a cold sweet and pale as a sheet. His eyes were filled with fear almost to the point of tears.

"Lee?" Sakura asked in a worried voice. Lee couldn't find any words. He could barily find a breath.

"What was your dream?" Sakura inquiered.

"I re-lived it." Lee said softer than a wisper. Sakura felt her breath hitch. Lee curled into a ball and began to shake. Sakura lifted her arms around Lee saying soothing nothings in his ear trying to calm the shaking down. Hours passed like years to Lee for the rest of the night. Sakura had fallen asleep after Lee had stopped shaking. But Lee couldn't even close his eyes. Every time he did he felt thier hands, thier sweet, and thier laughs. Tourchering him through out the night.

**TOURCHERINGLINEBRAKETOURCHERINGLINEBRAKETOURCHERINGLINEBRAKETOURCHERINGLINEB**

The sun had finaly rose giving Lee a small sigh of relief. He slipped out of the hospital bed being carful not to wake his lover. He looked at her and smiled at her sleeping form.

"Beautiful." Lee wispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Lee left the hospital and began to walk the erily morning streets. It was calm. Even piecful. But the termoil hidden benief the surface of Lee's seemingly calm demeaner made the sceen anything but. But he felt a little relief at a fimilure face aprocking him. ⌠Hey Lee!■ Naruto called to his friend with his clasic smile. Lee let a small smile onto his lips. It was funny how Naruto could make anyone smile.

"Lee, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked in his 'go get them' voice.

"Ok." Lee said trying to sound happy. Naruto picked up on Lee's sadness but he knew conforting would only make things worse so he showed a little smile then it turned into a grin.

"So, what's it like to have a girl like Sakura.?" Lee Nearily jumped out of his skin in embaricment. To say the least he took it the wrong way and punched Naruto at least 50 feet.

Lee walked over to Naruto who was rubbing his head from the aquird landing.

"Baka! You don't anoce that to the whole world!" Lee screamed with his face beet red from embaricment.

"Did she like it in the front or back?" Naruto asked with his grin getting even widder. Lee turned a deeper red if posible.

"I told you not to talk about it!!"

"How good was she?" Naruto asked getting a kick out of his friends reaction. Lee noticed this and relized what he was doing. Two can play at this. Lee thought with an evil plan being made in his head.

"She's great." Lee said with an evil grin. Naruto looked at Lee like he said Gaara was behind him and was pissed.

"Wow, I didn't think you would answer me..." Naruto said in a slitly shocked voice. Lee was a little pissed off at that.

"She's good with her hands, Really good." Lee said with his grin growing. It was fun turning the tables on Naruto. Naruto began to blush now.

"Lee I didn't need to know that." Naruto said slowly backing away from the crazed looking nin. Lee looked like he was insane the way he was smileing.

"Yay she has a good esophagus too." Lee said clearly enjoying his friends disconfort. Naruto was starting to twitch. Ok now i'm scared.Since when did Lee talk like this? Was this even Lee? Did someone replace him with Ero sennen?

"Um Lee, Did you get hit by something?" Lee's grin was now a little too evil. For a second Naruto thought it was the snake freak standing in front of him.

"And she's well groomed." That sent Naruto over the edge.

"What.The.Hell!?! I did NOT need to hear that!!" Naruto said as he practily died from the new news he just hurd.

"Hello Lee." Sakura said behind the two boys. Both Lee and Naruto cringed and turned around slowly to see the deval herself.

"Lee, Naruto, I'll give you to the count of 10." Sakura said in a sweet voice too sweet.

"One"

"Sakura Calm down."

"Two"

"Sakura-chan, It didn't sound like what you think."

"Nine"

Oh shit!

"TEN!!!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Lee by his coller yanking him back. Naruto went to crall away from the enraged Konochi.

"OH NO YOU DON'T NARUTO!!!!" She grabbed Naruto by the coller and pulled him to the ground right next to Lee who was kinda freaked out.

"LEE!!!" Sakura screached. Her rage disapeared though when she saw that Lee was literaly cowering. Lee eyes were wide as soucer plates and just as pale. He was shaking uncontrolably. Sakura leaned down next to the shaking nin and rapped her arms around him.

"Lee, I'm sorry." She wispered in Lee's ear. He looked up at her slightly and she smiled as warm as she could at him. Lee looked around in a dazed type of state.

"Its ok." Sakra wispered in a soothing voice. She began to wisper as soothing words she could find to bring him back to his calm state. Lee's eyes began to focas and eventuly come back to normal. Sakura felt her tears at the back of her eyes. Lee looked at her and smiled a warm smile. but it son turned into a grin when he saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, told you she has good hands." Lee said with a small chuckle in his voice. Sakura could only smile feeling happy seeing Lee back to his smiling self.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Thier is the remake for all of you. Hope you like it! It took me forever but here you are. Please send a mesage or something to tell me what you think. K?


End file.
